


Understanding Brings Them Together

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Series: What Jealousy Can Do [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Heartache Gives Her Understanding. Beca and Kommissar come to terms and figure out how to carry on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding Brings Them Together

**Author's Note:**

> We’re finally here, guys: the ending! I must say, it’s been quite a journey. And to think, I cranked out a five-part series from one little prompt. I’m amazed. I’m also so glad that I found that prompt. Making this series allowed me to exercise diversity in my writing, so thanks so much to everyone who was willing to bear with me on this. I appreciate it, and thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Again, credit for Kommissar’s fanon-established name (Luisa) goes to tumblr user becommissar.

Beca stood outside the hotel, working up the courage to go inside. She sighed in irritation as her mind tried to psych her out, telling her that Kommissar wouldn’t want to see her.

The doorman standing near the entrance looked at her. “Miss? Is everything alright?”

The brunette blinked, suddenly realizing how weird she probably looked just standing there, and smiled politely at the man. “Oh, yeah. Um... sorry. Just gonna... go in now. Sorry...”

Beca looked down in embarrassment as she passed him, mumbling a thank you when he held the door open for her. She stepped into the lobby, taking a deep breath, and walked past the concierge desk toward the rooms.

As the brunette approached Kommissar’s room, she steeled herself as much as she could, and knocked on the door. A moment passed, but nothing happened. Beca put her ear to the door, listening for any indication that the blonde was inside, but... still nothing.

The girl sighed, muttering to herself. “Of course it wouldn’t be this easy...”

She returned to the lobby, walking up to the concierge desk. The woman sitting there looked up, smiling politely at her. “Hi, may I help you?”

“Yeah, uh... you didn’t happen to see a tall, blonde lady pass by, did you? German accent? She might’ve been with a tall, dark haired guy? Also German?”

The woman paused, thinking. “Hm... oh! I did, actually. You just missed them. They left a little over ten minutes ago.”

Beca sighed. “Figures... okay, thanks.” She walked back outside, wondering where they could have gone. She jumped at the sound of her phone ringing in her pocket. _Ugh, I don’t have time for this_...

[ **A/N:** The italics indicate the person speaking on the other end of the line.]

“Hello?”

“ _Beca! Hey!_ ”

“Chloe? Uh, hey, what’s up?”

“ _So... you’re gonna want to come back to the house_...”

“What? Why?”

“ _No questions, just get your butt over here!_ ”

Beca raised her eyebrows. “Okay, jeez... I’m on my way.”

“ _Good. See you soon!_ ”

Beca hung up, staring at her phone for a moment. “Huh... I wonder what that was all about...” She shrugged to herself, flagging down a cab to go back to campus.

~~~~~

When Beca walked into the Bellas house, she found Chloe sitting on the couch in their living. The redhead looked up, smiling at her. “Oh good, you’re here!”

The brunette nodded. “Yeah... what’s this about, Chlo?”

Chloe bit her lip. “Um... I think you should see for yourself...”

Beca tilted her head in confusion. “What? What does that even _mean?_ ”

Her friend pointed toward the stairs. Beca raised an eyebrow. The redhead sighed. “Just go upstairs.”

The brunette raised her hands in surrender, and headed for the stairs. “Ok, ok, I’m going...”

As she reached the top of the stairs, she found Pieter standing outside the door to her room. The girl’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You? What are you doing here?”

The man looked up. “Oh, you have finally arrived.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I’m here. But I _live_ here. What are _you_ doing here? And in front of my room?”

Pieter didn’t respond, simply stepping aside and motioning for her to go in. She casted a look at him, but obeyed, opening the door to find–

“Kommissar...?”

The blonde was sitting on Beca’s bed, hands clasped together in her lap. She looked up at the smaller girl, smiling tentatively. “Little _Maus_...”

Pieter nodded to Kommissar. “ _Viel Glück_.” He turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

Kommissar waited until the sound of his footsteps faded away, then she spoke up. “I’m sorry... if I caused you any discomfort.”

The brunette shook her head. “No... no, I was... I was a jerk. I didn’t- I got too... into it, and kinda lost myself, I guess...”

Beca went to sit down next to the taller woman. An awkward silence drifted between them, the German looking around the room in feigned interest and the smaller girl fidgeting with the edge of her bed sheets.

Beca spoke up. “So, uh... did Chloe let you guys in?”

Kommissar nodded. Beca chuckled to herself. “God, she’s so determined to make this work...”

The blonde looked at her curiously. “Make what work?”

Beca hesitated, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. “Uh... well... _us_ , I guess...”

Kommissar smirked. “She’s not the only one. Pieter has been quite determined as well.”

The brunette looked at her incredulously. “ _Really?_ ” Her face shifted to disbelief. “You _do_ mean your big, sidekick dude, right? Are you sure you didn’t drink too much Jägermeister or something? ‘Cause we’re talking about the guy who takes pleasure in calling me a _troll_.”

The blonde laughed. “I think I would know if I had done such a thing. And pay no mind to his provocations. It may not seem so, but he does have quite a large heart, and he cares very much for my happiness, so...”

Beca stole a glance at her, almost surprised to find that the other woman wasn’t looking at her, but focusing on the girl’s hands instead. She took them gently, rubbing the backs of them soothingly with her thumbs.

Beca looked down at their hands. She lined her hands up with the taller woman’s, splaying their fingers out. The German couldn’t help but chuckle gently at the significant difference in finger lengths.

“You are so tiny… my hands could eat yours…"

“I-I’d like to see them try.” _Dammit, Beca_...

Kommissar's lips quirked in amusement. She looked back down, closing her fingers to interlock her hands with the brunette’s, and pressed light kisses to each of the girl’s knuckles. Beca watched, almost mesmerized, and wondered to herself. _So what do we do now…?_

“What do you want us to do?”

The brunette’s eyes widened as she realized she’d actually asked that out loud. She hesitated. “I… I don’t know…”

The German continued to look at their interlocked hands, waiting patiently.

“I mean… you could tell me your name. Your real name…”

Kommissar looked up, laughing lightly. “So we start from the beginning?”

Beca bit her lip. “Well, I don’t know how you guys do things in Germany, but… knowing someone’s name is a good way to establish trust and build a relationship, so...”

“So we are building a relationship?”

Beca’s eyes widened, and she faltered. “I-… uh…”

Kommissar let go of the girl’s hands, opting to rub her hands gently up and down Beca’s arms instead. “Do you want us to build a relationship?”

Beca looked anywhere but at the woman in front of her, her heart beating so erratically that she was sure the German could feel it pulsing in her arms, but the woman gave no indication if she did.

The taller woman smiled softly. “It’s a simple question, little one.”

Beca licked her lips involuntarily. Her throat felt dry, and she was suddenly at a loss for words. “I…”

The blonde sighed. “Allow me to rephrase.” She leaned in slowly, giving Beca enough time to react, to stop her, to run away… but the girl sat still. When their lips met, the brunette sighed against her mouth.

The world around them faded away and Beca felt as if a sudden weight had been lifted from her chest. She finally moved, wrapping her arms around the other woman, pulling her closer.

Kommissar pulled back first, cradling the smaller girl in her arms. “See? That wasn’t so difficult, was it?”

Beca shrugged, snuggling further into the blonde. Kommissar chuckled, kissing the top of her head. The smaller girl took her hand, idly examining it, and spoke quietly. “So… is this a new beginning for us?”

The taller woman rested her cheek against the brunette’s head. “I hope so, darling.”

They sat in silence, simply enjoying the moment and the relief that the earlier tension had been lifted.

“Luisa.”

Beca looked up at the German. “Huh?”

“My name is Luisa.”

The girl blinked. “Wow, that’s… beautiful…”

The taller woman smiled. “Thank you.” She smirked. “So this establishes your trust in me now, yes?”

Beca laughed. “I guess it does, yeah.”

Luisa grinned. “And now we can build our relationship.”

The smaller girl nodded. “Starting from the beginning.”

Their lips met again, both smiling so much that they couldn’t even kiss properly. They settled instead on leaning their foreheads together, their noses touching. Beca stared, for the first time, unwaveringly into the other woman’s eyes.

“I love you.”

“ _Ich liebe dich auch, mein Mäuschen_."

~~~~~ 

**Translations**

_Viel Glück_ – Good luck

 _Ich liebe dich auch, mein Mäuschen_ – I love you too, my little mouse


End file.
